Legend
About This is a story about Rejendo's past. As I have not thought of a good name for this, it will remain unnamed until I do. This story is a work in progress, so it will be incomplete for a while and may not make sense in the beginning. Enjoy! Main Story Prologue Pain. It never goes away. The scar upon my face reminds me of that. The Physical pain is only temporary of course, but it has left behind an internal pain. A pain that haunts me all day and night, and it will continue to do so unless I do something about it. But I can’t. The last time I tried... well, that’s how I got the scar. It was back when I was only nine, I had managed to get past security and beat up what few guards did find me. I had found Umbra, and I planned to murder him. I busted open the door. “Umbra!” I yelled, “I’ve come for you!” He chuckled and got up from his chair. Two guards appeared, but I defeated them easily. One of them had a sword, and I took it from him. “Why would he have such weak guards here?” I thought. It didn’t matter now. I charged at Umbra, but it only amused him. He drew his sword. Our swords clashed, and my sword shattered. There I was. Completely defenseless. I threw a punch at him, but he blocked it with ease. He then kneed me in the stomach and pinned me to the ground. “Go on,” I said as he raised his sword, “Kill me.” And there I was, ready to die. “My current objective is to break your spirit, not your life,” Umbra said, “But I shall leave you with a reminder, of how powerless you are.” He pressed the tip of his sword on my left cheek. I felt a chill down my back, and knew something terrible was about to happen. He sliced deeply through my skin, all the way up through my eye. But he wasn’t done yet. He curved his cut and went back down through my eye again. The pain was terrible, words can’t even begin to describe the feeling. Umbra picked me up by the neck. “Did you honestly thing you had any chance? You can’t even fathom what type of power I possess! Those guards you beat were fake too, because I wanted to see your power... see if you were a potential threat to me. Now I can see you are pitiful!” he said. He threw me across the room and turned his back on me. As he proceeded to walk away, something very weird happened. As I flew across the room, my cut glowed a dark purple color. In a matter of seconds, the cut healed, leaving behind an ugly scar. However, my face was still soaked in blood. Some of my strength came back and I was able to land on my feet. I felt all my hate and anger start to boil, and a purple aura started to flicker around me. Umbra sensed something was wrong and looked back at me. “B-but HOW?” he roared, astonished. Despite this new strength I was still struggling to keep my footing. Then I lost it. I don’t know how, or why, but I just passed out. Everything just became too much to handle. I woke up a day later back at the camps. From what I heard, Umbra had summoned guards to take me away. As I look up at the night sky, I remember this pain. My name is Rejendo, and I am a Fercerian. The Games There is no hope for my home planet of Ferceria. The tyrant Umbra has ruled us for 30 years. Our planet prior to his rule was rich in resources that could be used universally. Our planet was peaceful and prosperous. We were very cooperative with other planets when it came to trade of our resources, and our economy grew strong. Umbra changed all that. He and his family are tyrants whose goal is to control all the resource-rich planets as possible and use the resources for who-knows-what. When our planet was taken over a group of rebels were able to escape. There have been rumors that those rebels are planning to strike Umbra, but its all false hope. Those rumors ALWAYS circle around. I’m pretty sure they’ve just tried to move on and find another planet to live on. The rest of us were forced into slavery, to extract all our planets resources, for Umbra’s use. Our fate is cruel. From the moment we are born, we are separated from our mothers and fed for a year in a horrible nursing facility. Once we are old enough to walk, we are old enough to work. As we get older, the workload increases, and gets harder. There is a way to get out of that, for people like me, though it isn't any better. Some time after my incident with Umbra, my strength was recognized. Then, I went into training as a Gladiator. My eyes gaze upon our enormous and beautiful moon, and I am engrossed in thought of my past. My pondering is interrupted, by a familiar voice. Updates *(6/9/13) The story has begun! *(7/1/13) The Prologue has been finished. First part shall be titled "The Games." *(8/15/13) I was able to get off my lazy ass enough to name this, but not enough to continue the story. :) Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Mr.Ωmega Gohan